What's the cost of a goodnights sleep?
by Toasty santa
Summary: chat noir gives ladybug the night off but while on the job gets injured he jumps up to the first balcony he sees for help, only to find a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_ What's the cost of a goodnights sleep? **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Miraculous ladybug please support the official release. **

It was night like any other Chat Noir and Ladybug were busy patrolling for standard crime, there were no akuma's that night. As the duo approached a group of men who had robbed a convince store with bags of cash in their hands. The Duo then acted.

"Little late for a charity drop off don't you think?" Chat Noir chuckled jumping in front of the men. They immediately fell back reaching for there weapons.

"It's chat Noir! Don't just stand there kill him!" The one in the middle who was presumably the leader yelled pointing at the figure who was immediately gone as the men open fired. "do you think we got him boss?" A very large man said reloading his gun. "No he's definitely-"The leader was cut off.

"Right here!" chat beamed before smacking the large thug with his poll. And then ladybug jumped in and drop kicked another thug.

"You criminals are always so predictable." Ladybug chuckled, her and Chat Noir both were busy handling the henchmen, until only the leader remained. As they approached him, he pleaded.

"No please take the money just don't turn me in." The man said throwing money at them.

"As they say crime doesn't pay-"Out of the corner of chat's eye he saw a henchman with a gun shoot, chat ducked but then saw ladybug was still standing up talking and he then jumped on her. At first, she was confused then saw the bullet hit the wall behind her.

"Watch out! You don't have 9 lives like I do ma lady." Chat Noir chuckled helping ladybug up before knocking both of the men out and ladybug then tied them up, and they called the police.

Once the police had came and the duo were on a building chat decided to ask ladybug out of concern.

"so, what was that all about? I'm usually the unlucky one that forgets to dodge." Chat giggled. Ladybug just sighed.

"I had exams all week I'm exhausted but can't take a night off ya know?" Ladybug said ruffling Chats hair at the end.

"Well why don't you take off early? I can take things from here." Chat said grinning at ladybug.

"I couldn't what if a akuma-" Chat cut her off putting a finger over her lips.

"Shhhhh it'll be fine an Akuma never attacks this late, and I'm not a kitten I can handle myself."

Ladybug giggled "Well alright if you insist but call me if anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry everything will go _purrfectly I'm sure. "_ after a quick thank you and wave ladybug was off and Chat Noir was patrolling.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Wow Marinette!" Tikki chirped. "You got all your studying in and now you have time to get to bed early! It sure was nice of Chat to give you the night off!"

"Yeah I had my doubts at first, but I have to say this was a tremendous help, and I'm sure he can handle himself." Marinette said with a yawn. "Well, I think I'll head off to bed, G 'night Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette." Tikki said before going to sleep next to Marinette.

As Marinette was halfway asleep, she heard a thud.

"What was that?" Marinette said shooting up. She then got out of bed rubbing one eye and going to her balcony. When she came to it, what she saw almost made her vomit.

There was Chat Noir laying face down on her balcony with a puddle of blood forming. "Ch-chat Noir?!" Marinette said trembling.

"hello?" Chat said weakly as his eyes adjusted to Marinette, once focused he continued. "Hey Princess I fell head over heels for you-' Chat then abruptly started coughing.

"That's not funny Chat come inside….. Do-do you need help?" Marinette said sticking her hand out. Chat got up trembling.

"No, cough* I'll be fine." Chat said limping inside of Marinette's room and then sitting in a chair in her room. Marinette immediately got her first aid kit and came over to Chat.

"What happened to you?" She said with a look of sadness.

"It's a long story." He said looking down.

 ** _Flashback / Chat Noir POV_**

As I was patrolling I saw somebody braking into a car the alarm was going off and everything it defiantly wasn't someone who knew what they were doing. "Chat reminisced.

"Some thief's have no class the idea's not to get caught." The thief stuck in arms up saying he surrendered but as I jumped down, someone through a bag over my head.

"I guess we put the cat back in the bag." I'll admit even I couldn't have come up with a pun that good, anyways…

"What's wrong girl friends not here to help? A pity." They took baseball bats and began beating me over and over again, bat's some metal, some were wooden with nails in them.

"I think he's had enough, don't wanna kill him who else will protect us from the Akuma's, but remember something kitty stay away from our gang, or else next time we won't go so easy on you." They laughed at me, once I got the bag off I grabbed one of there shirts, and then they…. They.

 ** _Normal POV_**

"Then what Chat!" Marinette gasped with tears in her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." chat grimaced.

"Where was ladybug?! How could she let this happen to you, you need to tell her that-"

"No!" Chat said cutting Marinette off. "I couldn't face her… Her-her appreciation and what she thinks of me is all I have left I couldn't bear to tell her how pathetic I am, also Ladybug deserves to have a break after all I'm just the side kick." Chat said looking down.

"No…. don't talk about yourself like Ladybug is just a miserable selfish jerk, you're the real hero she doesn't even deserve to be called a hero if this how she treats her friends." Marinette sobbed. Chat Noir was about to speak but then his ring started to flash.

"I'm about to de-transform, oh here! Go into my bathroom." chat Noir limped to the bathroom shutting the door.

"Can you bring me some cheese?" Chat asked.

"Of course, anything you need." Marinette said with a tired smile. _I Can never forgive myself._ Marinette thought bitterly.

I'll try to update as soon as possible, thank you for reading like follow and comment your thoughts.

 ** _Rantings:_** I'd like to say I took inspiration from a comic dub while this story, is far different I still took some inspiration and I'm not taking full credit for the idea however, the writing is my own and I'm not stealing if anything I'm paying homage, this story was also a commission from a readers poll to all of you on Wattpad and anywhere else this get's posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's the cost of a good night's sleep?

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous ladybug please support the official release.

I hope this is enough Marinette thought gathering the cheese and bringing it up the stairs back to her room. As she made her way up the stairs it felt like she ran a mile, all she could so is put life in perspective. Chat was hurt, chat could die, Chat doesn't deserve this, These are the thoughts that passed through her mind. Once she arrived she shut the door and locked it, making sure no one could come in unannounced one she did, she gingery laid the cheese by the door gently knocking on it.

"Chat I-i brought the cheese you wanted." Marinette said sweetly.

"Thanks just leave it outside the door I'll get it…. And one more thing can you turn your back."

"Ofcourse! Just tell me when your ready, and if there's anything else you need don't hesitate to ask." Marinette said before turning around. The door could be heard creeking open then as the door did some rumbling could be heard ten Chat could be heard.

"You can turn around now." Chat said bleakley. Marinette so huddled in the corner as she heard him detransform. Tikki then popped up and Marinette began.

"He looks really hurt…" Marinette said dryly. "How-how could I have done this to him?" Marinette asked shaking.

"You didn't do anything Marinette, you didn't know this would happen." Tikki said with a weak smile.

"Yeah i know but what if i had-" Marinette was interrupted.

"Marinette can you give me a first aid kit, i cough* want to patch myself up."

"Don't be silly chat! I'll patch you up, just use one of my towels to cover your face." Marinette said quickly, chat gave an "okay" before marinette was off to get the first aid kit and quickly returned, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come in chat said." dryly, Marinette came in and was not prepared for what she was about to see, she saw Chat sitting on the floor with his head wrapped and his bare back, was battered and bruised and on the right shoulder a branding of of a pentagram was present. As his back was now wet with the blood flowing down his back as it dried in the light.

Marinette sank to her knees, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"They-they did this to you?" Marinette whimpered.

"Yeah but its not big deal it's all-"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Marinette growled. "Ladybug she-she i can't believe she would let this happen, she's treating you like you don't exist! I wish she was here right now I'd!" Marinette was cut off.

"You don't understand!" chat growled. "Ladybug has a life, a life that's important to her, and by extension is important to me, she has a family and friends i don't have a family, and my friends don't really know who I am. Ladybug is-is my only true friend, when she smiled when i offered to take tonight, you cannot believe how much joy that brought me." Chat said a little sad but mostly masking his emotions.

"O-okay I'll get started." Marinette said in defeat. As she cleaned the wounds thoughts passed through her mind. So selfish, all he wanted was my approval, I should've given it too him for nothing. I don't deserve the miraculous.

Marinette's anger would sometimes get the best of her and she'd scrub to hard warranting a very heartfelt apology. After she had cleaned the wounds, Chat said he would retransform, to which case Marinette would turn her back, and she heard him transform she looked at him, to great horror. His face was as white as a christmas day, and his eyes were severely bloodshot. He gave a quick cough in his hand leaving behind an obvious crimson resido.

"Well thanks alot princess but I should be on my way." Chat said liming toured the door.

"No chat!" Marinette said grabbing his hand. "You need to stay you aren't healthy." Marinette gasped with tears in her eyes.

"I appreciate your concern but I have to leave." Chat siad pushing her hand off.

"Stop acting so tough and actually except some help!" mariette screached.

"Look I'm leaving I've wasted enough time as is, i made a promise to ladybug that Id patrol-"

"Stop worrying about ladybug, she was too selfish to come out anyways you've done your job!" Marinette said getting in front of him.

"It wouldn't be fair to the people of paris." Chat insisted.

"I won't let you, it's final you aren't leaving until your better!" Marinette yelled.

Flashbacks of Adriens childhood came sprinting back.

Son I won't let you go out it's too dangerous and that is final. Although he wasn't angry at Marinette his anger couldn't be controlled, as he growled.

Chat?" Marinette asked shaking.

"Get out of my way! Or else I'll get you out of my way, I can take care if mysel- AHHH" Chat screamed grabbing his chest as he sank to knees. The last thing he heard was marinette whining.

"Chat?-Chat?"

"Chat wake up!" Marinette said shaking him.

"What are we going to do tikki?" Marinette asked panicking.

"You need to move him on the bed." Tikki suggested.

Marinette quickly picked up (with quite a bit of difficulty) and slowly but surely got him onto her bed as he rested.

"Marinette there is nothing more we can do….. You need to get some sleep." Tikki suggested smiling.

"No, I need to get him to a hospital he's really hurt, I couldn't live with myself if something happened." Marinette said sitting in her office chair hugging her knees.

"Marinette…. You want to take care of him because you felt like you hurt him, but you aren't thinking this through. What will happen? They can't take off the suit and if he powers down his identity will be revealed." Tikki said shaking her head.

"I guess you're right…. I didn't think of this but i can't rest i have to stay up with him and make sure he's alright." Marinette said looking at his twisted body with tears in her eyes. She stayed up despite warnings from Tikki, never taking her eyes off him, if he happened to toss or turn Marinette would shoot up only to find he wasn't awake. At around 5:30 AM Chat began to wake up.

"Where-where am i?" Chat asked puzzled rubbing one eye with a yawn. Then saw and Marinette and realized where he was and shot up out of bed.

"Chat you're awake I was so worried!" Marinette said running up to him with an embrace. Chat felt a little guilty. She hardly knows me as Chat Noir and yet she has shown me so much kindness, and …. And I haven't been nice to her…. Chat hugged her back, tears were in his eyes no one had ever cared for him without expecting anything in return. However, Mariette's cell phone (as most cell phones do) ruined this beautiful moment by ringing,

"Who could that be at this hour?" Marinette thought out loud answering it.

"Hello?" Someone could then be heard screaming on the other end.

"What Nino's he's what!?" Marinette asked bewildered. "No I haven't I'll tell you if I know anything, alright? Bye." Marinette hung up the phone and her head fell downcast.

"What is it?" Chat Noir asked.

"A friend in my class said my other friend Adrien has gone missing." Marinette said looking down, Chat blinked twice and grabbed Marinette's shoulders.

"Adrien-Adrien what?!" Chat practically yelled.

"Agrest-Adrien Agreste Chat what's wrong?" Marinette asked shocked. Chat let out a sigh rubbing his temple.

"I'm going to find him." Chat said heading for the door.

"Chat you should go home, you're hurt." Marinette said sadly.

"No someone's in trouble it's my job as a superhero to find and help them." Chat dashed out the door hearing Marinette yell behind him but her requests fell on deaf ears, chat jumped on the roof top but in mid jump, he started the power down.

"NOT NOW PLAGG!" Adrien shouted but it was too late nearly 10 feet from the ground, he landed on both knees as he de-transformed.

As Adrien looked up wincing in pain he noticed the familiar bakery, and began slamming the palm of his hand on the door, until an older women with slick blue hair opened.

"Adrien what are you doing out at….." She noticed the boys weakness and his worn complexion and knew something was wrong.

"Is-is something wrong Adrien." Mrs dupang-chang asked sweetly.

"Yes… I-i was jumped and beaten and i've been crawling trying to find help, but no one would help please will you help me I don't have any money right now but-" Adrien said weakly, lying to hide his identity.

"Don't be silly we'd be more than happy to help you! Tom come here!" She said calling for her husband.

To be continued…

Sorry was a little late getting this out but it's been hard adjusting i'll try to have an even longer chapter out next week. Remember to like follow and especially review, i love hearing feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What's the cost of a good night's sleep?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug please support the official release**

 **Note: Sorry about the grammar I just wanted to get this out as quick as possible because the wait has been way too long.**

Adrien was now in a tough situation, after the dupang-changs had carried him into their home, -chang was now calling his dad Adrien could only imagine his Father's reaction but just as his mom left he heard a familiar voice.

"A-adrien?" A certain burnette stuttered.

"Marinette?" Adrien said staring at her, at this point Marinette couldn't hold back tears, first her partner was injured now her love? What's the world coming to, eyes full of tears marinette ran and hugged Adrien, asking a million questions

"Who did this to you? What happened?" she sobbed incoherently wrapped tightly around him, Adrien was speechless, she cared not only about Chat Noir but some random boy from her glass, he hugged her back "T-thank you Marinette I really appreciate your concern." He said.

Marinette smiled "I'm glad you appreciate it, but who did this to you?!" Marinette practically screamed at the end.

"I was jumped, and i've been just limping around the streets for hours." Adrien said actually off the top of his head, bt acted as if it was painful to think about. Marinette just stared off, as she sank to her knees with tears rolling down her face.

Marinette was lost in thought. It's all my fault YOUR SELFISH if I hadn't done that Chat wouldn't have gotten hurt HE CARED ABOUT YOU If i had patrolled maybe i could've helped Adrien, YOU DON'T DESERVE THEIR CARE Why was I so selfish, i-i can't have this gift I'm no hero, I must return these, I can't live with thi- Marinette's thoughts were interrupted by being shook

"Marinette are you okay, you just dozed off and you look so pale" Adrien said bewildered.

"I-i'm fine I'll get something for us to eat, do you want anything?" Marinette balled.

"N-no I'm good." Adrien said a little shocked. Marinette just nodded as she went into the kitchen.

-chang then entered the room.

"Are you feeling alright Adrien? Well I called your Father and-" Adrien nearly choked when she said that, he hadn't even considered that. What am i going to do, Father will kill me if he finds out this happened. I wonder how he reacted

At the Agrest residence

Natalie knocked on Gabriels door waking him up

"Someone better be dead or dying to wake me up at this hour!" Gabriel said sounding infuriated looking at the alarm clock.

"Well… someone might be, adrien is missing and hurt…." Natalie said almost sounding scared to tell him, he just stared at her.

"I want the police chief on the phone i want the hospital-" Before Gabriel could finish Natalie interrupted.

"None of that's necessary a couple from the school he attends found him." Natalie said sheepishly.

"Well…. Get them on the phone." Once Mr agrest got the phone he immediately started yelling.

"Who did this, why would someone do this! Where is he now! Thank you for your services I'll send someone down immediately!" Gabriel said without giving them a chance to respond.

Dupang -Chang residence

"Yes… your Father seems very… concerned, he said he'll send someone down immediately.

Adrien was still trying to grasp this, his Father now know he is hurt, and missing…. Meaning it's only a matter of time before his freedom is taken away, his Father was so overprotective, his dad would no doubt never let him see the light of day again. The thought of this just made Adrien Nauseous.

While thinking about this Marinette entered the room. Her eyes clearly irritated from crying.

"So-so adrien, how bad is it?" Marinette stuttered.

"Pretty bad…. But I'm glad at least it happened around a place with such nice people." Adrien said giving a passive smile. This made Marinette feel more guilt, she wasn't a nice person she was an awful person… it's because of her selfishness this happened. As she was on the verge of tears once again, a knock came at the door.

Within a minute what entered was a large bulky man. Who said seriously

"Can you walk Mr. Agrest?"

"I-i don't think so." The man just nodded and proceeded to pick him up and carry him bridle style to the limo, where much to his surprise his Father was waiting for him.

As Adrien was placed in the limo, Gabriel immediately embraced him his eyes welling with tears.

"I-i am so sorry son…" Gabriel saids seeing his sons bloodied and battered face. "I should've protected you this is all my fault.' Adrien felt guilty, not only was this the first time in years he had left the house but… he thought this was his fault….. When in reality his dad was right….. If he had never left he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Afterwords Adrien was taken to the hospital, according, to the report Adrien mostly suffered from blood loss, and exhaustion however it seemed as though his knee caps were sprained and the nerves were strained, but nothing too serious (mainly do to his Chat noir suit). For the time being Gabriel wasn't asking any questions as he was filled with remorse, but sooner or later Gabriel was gana want to know what happened, and will most likely bring up why he was out so late, he had already brought it up a few times, whenever Gabriel brought it up Adrien would act like he was having a coughing attack or say "I'm sooooo tired."

To which case Gabriel wouldn't question this, for the time being.

Marinette stopped in sometimes with flowers, but usually just to see how Adrien was doing. Marinette had taken this last week very hard, Chat Noir never showed up, implying what she feared (he may be dead) after all Adrien was jumped and Chat was trying to save him, maybe they killed him. Marinette after a week though, finally did what she had been putting off, she needed to talk to the Guardian and needed to give up her miraculous, the guilt she couldn't live with, and it was all her fault she wasn't a hero someone else should have the Miraculous, despite Tikkis protests Marinette continued.

As Marinette knocked on the door, and was greeted by Master fu.

"Oh hello Marinette what a pleasant surprise! Come in would you like some tea?"

Master Fu said with a warm smile.

"Oh no I don't want to take up too much of your time… this is serious master fu." marinette squeaked.

"I was selfish Master Fu, because of my own desires I got Chat Noir hurt and possibly killed, I don't deserve to be caretaker of this Miraculous give it to someone who does!" Marinette wept.

Master Fu put his hand on on Marinette's shoulder.

"Marinette it's no your fault." Master Fu said softly.

"Don't try to make me feel better I'm just a miserable wretch who only cares about herself! I'm not worthy to have this." Marinette screamed.

"Marinette I know you're worthy of this, I wouldn't have chosen you otherwise. What do you think I chose the first person that wasn't so heartless to let an old man die? Ofcourse not! I saw inside of your heart and saw the braveness and kindness within you." Marinette looked up.

"And yes you have flaws, so does everyone. I am not aware of all the details of the situation but if it was a mistake everyone makes mistakes. Aswell Don't worry yourself Chat Noir isn't dead he is in a hospital as you know I can't reveal his identity. However….. In maybe a week he should be fine, I always keep an eye on those I give Miraculouses to. Marinette sniffed and gave Master Fu a warm smile, and Tikki then popped out.

"See Marinette, I told you everything's gonna be alright Master Fu isn't mad at you or anything."

"Thank you! Both of you! You helped so much!" Marinette said sounding joyful.

"Of Course my dear, and don't thank me without you, I don't know what we would do without you, you've given Paris so much hope." Master Fu said with a warm smile.

To be continued….

Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy and during thanksgiving I'll have so much more time.

Remember to like review, and follow and I'll see you all soon.

And please give suggestions I'm always open to new ideas.


	4. chapter 4

**_Chapter:4 What's the cost of a good night's sleep_** ** _I do not own miraculous ladybug please support the official release_**

Marinette was on her home, she felt a little better after the talk with Master Fu. However, she still felt guilty she wanted more than anything just to see Chat again. Thoughts swarmed her head, what if he was cold and hungry somewhere? What if he didn't have a home? Chat had mentioned he had no one to go home to. It was frustrating to say the least. Tikki just sighed, it hadn't been the first time Marinette froze up, she had seen it many times and although Tikki couldn't read Marinette's thoughts. However, she had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about.

"Marinette…..?" Tikki said trying to get Marinette's attention.

"What?... OH! How long have I just been standing here?" Marinette said flustered.

"Just a few minutes, but we should get home ya know? We have that last exam."

Marinette just nodded and went back to her house dreading the hours she'd need to pour into these exams.

On the way home, Marinette still couldn't shake her thoughts, it had been days since she slept right, and she had a feeling she wouldn't feel better tell she saw chat again.

 ** _Meanwhile_** …..

Adrien was tired, tired of sitting in bed tired of getting only a few minutes of his dad's time, don't get him wrong he enjoyed the attention, atleast at first…. At first his dad was loving and kind, not that he wasn't now he was just more "down to business" so to speak whenever he came in.

All he had were questions upon questions to ask him and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

Although, his dad was the least of his concerns, he was more concerned with ladybug. He didn't know how his lady would feel, would she be dissapointed? Or had she even noticed he'd been gone, he had been dreading meeting his lady….. But he had kept her waiting for a week now, and with each passing day he felt things getting worse. Especially with all these headlines, about Chat Noir disappearing, and ladybug not giving any interviews. With a sigh he spoke the words he dreaded most at the time.

"Plagg…… Claws out." Adren said weakly.

"It's about time kid all I needed was a few days not a week!" Plagg said going into Adrien's ring, and transforming him.

Adrien limped out the window, and made his way from rooftop to rooftop, it wasn't long until the nurses realised he was gone, as they did hourly check ups, and before long Mr. Agrest was hounding the police to find his son.

"I want the SWAT team! the FBI! Everyone! Find my son!" Mr agrest yelled, at the police chief.

 **Meanwhile** …..

Marinette was finishing up studying, getting ready for those exams that she'd have to do, tomorrow that she had studied a long week for, just as she put her books away,

"Well…."Marinette sighed "I guess tomorrow we'll see if any of this studying has payed off."

"Don't worry marinette!" Tikki beamed. "You'll do fine! Just get some sleep

tonight!" Mariette just nodded then she heard her phone exploding, and when got to it

She got a text or many I guess but they all said the same thing…...

Alya: Marinette it's terrible Adriens gone missing again! And this time they think he's been kidnapped!

Marinette: WHAT!!!

Marinette continued to get texts, but ignored them as the phone fell from her hand. And in a serious tone she spoke

"Tikki spots on!" Without any hesitation tikki went into Marinette's earrings and she transformed, and quickly dashed out her window. As she was running only thinking

"I let Chat down, and I let you down once Adrien but I won't let you down again" These thoughts echoed into her mind.

 **Meanwhile** ….

Chat had been on the rooftop they usually meet at, for what seemed like hours, he clutched the railing nervously, wondering what she was going to say, what would she think of him? But then he saw a read figure jumping from roof to roof

Ladybug was busy running with only saving Adrien on her mind, until she heard a familiar voice shouting.

"My lady!" Out of the corner of her eye, she a dark figure and immediately halted. Jumping down next to the dark limping figure.

"My lady, I-i'm sorry I kept you waiting, I failed I can't handle anything by myself.." Chat said looking down "I really am just a sidekick-" before he could finish his thought, he felt a sharp pain in his stomaching knocking the wind out of him. Why had she punched him? Was she that upset , then he felt slender arms come around him and he felt her tears, dampen his suit and he could hear her sniffing, and feel her body trembling.

"C-chat, never worry me like that again, I-i thought I lost you, you were hurt and never came back, Marinette said she was trying to care of you and you just ran off, please-please never do that again chat." Marinette said trembling.

"Marinette told you about that, how-how pathetic I was, how a couple of thieves took me down." Chat said sadly, Marinette lifted her head from her shoulder, and looked at him with irritated eyes.

"You aren't pathetic! I was the pathetic one, i couldn't even balance my real life and superhero life outside of this, i abandoned you which is why I gave my miraculous back and-" Chat grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!!" Chat said furious.

"THIS CITY NEEDS YOU I NEED YOU……… w-without you I have nobody please don't even consider it." He said releasing her hand.

"Chat….. That's what master Fu said i know this city needs me, but-" Then all the sudden the building started shaking, and there was an akuma with many long tentacles shouting.

"I am nightmare your worst fears will be unleashed." Just then they both nodded and jumped into action. Running across rooftops even without speaking they both worked in unison.

"Chat take the right I'll take the left." Ladybug said as Chat nodded, then as they were running out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large tentacle through a car headed toureds chat.

"CHAT!!!" ladybug screamed, but it was too late it had it him, and ladybug without a second thought ran to his side, when she got there she could have fainted, his body was bloodied and battered, and he layed, there crushed by the truck on top of him.

"Chat…. Chat" Ladybug choked, getting the truck off him pushing with all her might. "Chat don't die please don't die!" She said through the truck off him and laying by his side.

"Chat, please look at me, please!" ladybug said shaking him, and his eyes came to the light, as he coughed blood into the palm of his hand.

"Laybug….. This is it for me" Chat choked.

"No, please chat! PLEASE!" Ladybug sobbed on his chest.

"I just have one request, ladybug I know you never did…….. But please even if you don't mean it just say-say "I love you" it's all i've ever wanted.

Ladybug just looked down, balling, then stopped crying and put a warm smile on her face cradling chat in her arms, and said in a motherly way.

"Yes…… of course Chat I love you, you were good partner… you did a great job chat I'll never forget you" Ladybug finished kissing chat on the forehead, as she felt hi body grow cold, then she got up.

"LISTEN YOU AKUMA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

THe akuma just laughed "Come at me I'll squash you like the bug you are."

To be continued……

I apologise for the late update, last year was just terrible, but now that i have 2 study halls I should be able to update more frequently, also remember to like follow and review, and feel free to PM me any feedback or ideas, I'm always open to talk.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug please support the official release.**

It had been done, Marinette snapped. She didn't snap when the boy of her dreams was hospitalised, she didn't snap when Chat Noir showed up injured at her balcony. No, she didn't even snap when her life both social and academic had fallen apart, but this time…… seeing the person, who had never done her wrong and only wanted to see her happy was now dead, DEAD, no more he will never come back, as this sunk in with a mixture of hyperventilating and crying, she got on her knees and began vomiting and on her knees,and after wiping her lip she looked up at the akuma.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Marinette yelled with a low growl, and then immediately jumped into action jumping and running faster then she knew before, dodging the akumas tentacles, as it swang frantically hoping to strike ladybug. Once she approached him she smacked the creature right in its face with her yo-yo and then after distracting she yelled

"Lucky charm!" soon a large sword appeared in her hand, and she saw the Akuma was in the tentacles, she came up to the Akuma and began slicing it's tentacles off as it writhed in pain. Soon the akuma was released, and Ladybug swug up her yo-yo capturing it and letting it go.

She then stood there looking at where once an akuma stood, now….. It was nothing more than a little boy, she looked at him with fury.

"Where are my parents im scared, Oh ladybug!" He said recognising the red figure and hugging it's legs. "Will you help me find them I'm scared?" the boy cried. Ladybug just looked down contemptuously at the little boy, and knocked him off of her.

"Ladybug…." The boy asked confused. Ladybug took a step forehead, furrowed her eyebrows and in a low voice she spoke.

"That'd be convenient wouldn't it?" Ladybug chuckled, although it was a chuckle void of emotion much less humor.

"Just run along…… ruin everyone's day,and life." ladybug choked at the last part. "Through your little tantrum then just run along to mommy…… well I'm tired." Ladybug gritted through her teeth.

"I think all you akumas, need to be taught a lesson, and I'm going to make an example of you, you little brat." The boy went pale just staring with tears in his eyes.

"W-what are you going to do-" Before he could finish he was swiftly kicked in the stomach.

And began beating the little boy, as he cried out wanting help.

"Oh help!? You want!?" Ladybug laughed. "Where was my help? When you killed my partner? Or when you scared thousands of people for life!?" She said slapping him across the face.

"Or when you destroyed everything, these people held dear?" Ladybug said picking the child up by the shirt.

"What's even your reason? Huh!" Ladybug spat "You get scared in your sleep? Or just get scared, why don't i teach you a little lesson is selfishness?" The child looked ashamed, and also went pale at the realisation 'what had he done' Ladybug was about to smash the kids face through the glass display window behind her when she was stopped.

"My lady!" Ladybug froze at the familiar voice coming from on top the building next to her. "Don't do this, he's just a kid, he's not the enemy Hawkmoth is please don't do this." Chat begged now on the ground, standing before ladybug limping and holding one arm.

"C-chat…." Ladybug stared at him with tears in her eyes realising now her lucky charm fixed the damage caused including death, she felt ashamed. What did I just do? I almost killed a child a poor innocent child, Ladybug felt her face heat up, as she put the child down and ran away, she heard Chat yelling but ran on anyway, just wanting to get to the nearest place of hiding so she could take off her suit, eventually she found an empty dark alley and ran there detransforming, and she sat on the ground crying with her head in her knees, Tikki may have tried to comfort marinette, but just as well as she didn't as Marinette was lost in thought.

My fault, it's all my fault, what did master Fu mean when he said paris needed me? All i've done is abandon my comrades, let them down and, and let my emotions get the better of me, I can't do anything right… I-I'am just a failure, i can't even talk to the boy I like much less get him to look in my directions, I'm-I'm just worthless. Marinette just sobbed in her hands all the sudden she felt herself being shaken.

"Marinette?" Marinette looked up slowly to see, the black coated figure before her.

"C-chat Noir?" Marinette squeaked, Chat took a look at her, her eyes were irritated from crying, as he saw her, he felt the need to comfort her.

"Marinette why are you alone and crying?" Chat asked with sadness in his voice.

"Oh it's nothing Chat just run along don't worry about me I'd h-hate to be a burden." Marinette balled.

"You're not a burden, talk to me tell me what's going." Chat said sitting next to her.

"I-i let everyone, in my life down a-and can't do anything right I-I'm so worthless." Marinette said placing her hands over her eyes.

She felt the clad hands on her, shoulder and she heard him whisper. "Shhhhh, don't' cry now Marinette you are anything but worthless, you are a smart talented beautiful woman, don't think you've failed remember just a week ago you helped me, where would I have been if you weren't there?" Chat said giving Marinette a soft smile.

Yeah, but if you had a better partner you wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place Marinette practically wanted to scream but instead just said plainly.

"Yeah, but anyone could've done that."

"But they didn't" Chat said plainly.

"I guess….." Marinette said sheepishly.

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself, I mean look at me I'm out searching for my partner when God knows I've got things to do tomorrow. And even a lot of explaining to do tonight, but it's all my fault that she ran off, she must be furious with me….." Chat said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure she's just confused." Marinette said in a comforting way. Placing her hand on Chat's hand. "Sometimes people screw up…….. Sometimes they screw up…… many times in a row, and there just comes a point where-where-" Marinette started balling again.

"Marinette what's wrong!" Chat said confused by the sudden outburst then was embraced, by the burnett as she balled incoherently all he could make out was "I'm so sorry chat!" Marinette sobbed in his arms for what seemed like forever, until she passed out whether from exhaustion or the emotional stress Adrien wasn't sure, but it didn't matter what did matter was he was a hero, and she needed his help. As he cradled her in his arms, he wondered what he was going to do with her, then he felt a drop on his head, and soon one drop turned into many, as he saw her body getting drenched from the down poor, he soon realised he couldn't take her home he needed to get her somewhere warm and dry soon, Chat then ran into an ally, and de-transformed quickly making his way to a hotel with Marinette in his arms. (Which was very hard to do, as his strength deflated greatly since his de-transformation. As he entered the lobby himself drenched, the cashier gave him a weird look, as soon as she did it hit him how weird this looked. Adrien then quickly regained his composer, from the slight shock before.

"Oh hello, I'm apart of the Agrest Modeling agency me and one of the models, need a place to wait out the rain." He said gesturing toured Marinette and quickly producing a Agrest business credit card.

"Oh I absolutely love the the agrest line of clothing, I'll give you a nice honeymoon sweet at a discount rate." The woman said with a wink causing Adrien to blush.

"Uh that realy isn't-" Before Adrien could finish the cashier interrupted.

"Oh i think nothing of it, discounts nothing for such a cute couple." The cashier cooed.

"R-right…." Adrien said taking his card back. What have I gotten myself into now….

To be continued…..

Next chapters gonna be really sappy heads up, remember to like follow and review and I'll try to update soon


End file.
